During Those Seven Years
by Star-Munchkin
Summary: After Hyrule Castle was under attack by Ganondorf and his forces, Zelda and Impa flee Hyrule to go in hiding in another country. As Ganondorf searches for them, Zelda undergoes an identity change, trains to aid Link in his upcoming quest, and later, finds unrequited love.
1. Chapter One: Prophecy Fulfilled

"Yahoo, Navi! We have the sacred stone of water!" a small boy shouted as his little feet thundered against the ground.

"Link! Slow down I can't keep up with you!" A little blue light with wings shouted as she tried to keep up.

The boy; Link, huffed as he ran down the bridge at Zora's River. He leapt into the water below which produced a large splash. He grinned from ear to ear, avoiding octorocks as they shot rocks his way. He couldn't wait to show his friend all the stones he collected for the task she has placed upon him. Saving Hyrule.

* * *

Skeletal soldiers, Gerudo warriors, and huge pig humanoid monsters flooded the castle halls. Hylian knights fought to their last breaths, but their honor was for nothing but the land. The king lays dead on the throne room carpet.

I ran into my chambers as fast as my legs could carry me. Goddesses where is Impa?! I slammed the doors behind me, I immediately scrambled for the ocarina and threw it into a pouch. However, there was one more family treasure I must grab; the Goddess Harp. I grabbed the bag with the ocarina and fled down the halls. Thankfully the soldiers were keeping Ganondorf's monsters at bay.

I exited the halls and found my way outside towards one of the keeps. Mother would often spend her time in there. I entered the keep and bashed the locked box it lied in. Oh mother, forgive me I need this for Hyrule. My shaking hands slipped it into the bag. There's no time to marvel the beautiful gold it was forged in. I must find Impa!

"Hello little princess." A deep voice spoke.

My heart froze and my head turned to look behind me. The skeleton soldier cackled at me. His red eyes made me freeze from what I was doing.

"Could you perhaps, play a little song on that ocarina of yours for me? Lord Ganondorf would like to hear it too." He spoke with snark.

Ganondorf emerged behind him, "Correct, Stalfos. Maybe let me play a tune too?" he smirked as he approached me.

"Never!" I screamed.

I was trapped in a corner. Oh goddesses, give me a miracle! I prayed deeply as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Princess!" a familiar voice yelled from above.

I couldn't make out the dark figure. Suddenly it grabbed me and ran in between Ganondorf and the monsters. I opened my eyes and it I saw her snow white hair. Impa has saved me!

"Impa where were you!?" I yelled as I hugged her.

"No talk now, Zelda! We must head to the stables!" she said as she continued carrying me down the halls.

I closed my eyes tightly and gripped the bag. I didn't want to see all the death and destruction in my home. I pray for the remaining soldiers' safety. Through the halls and bodies of monsters and some of the castle staff we made our way to the door behind the castle which leads to the stable.

Safula, the Royal Family's horse whinnied in fear from all the noise and fire.

"Do you have the ocarina and the harp?" Impa asked as she put me on top of Safula.

"Yes." I confirmed.

With a nod she mounted Safula behind me, "Ya!" she yelled and Safula quickly galloped down the path.

* * *

It started to storm as rode past the buildings and the townsfolk. Goddesses they look so oblivious! They however, look absolutely stunned to see me outside castle halls. Castle Town Market was quiet as we rode by. I looked behind us and Ganondorf was storming down after us on his Gerudo stallion.

"Impa hurry!" I said.

She responded with a nod and sped up to the drawbridge, "Lower the bridge now!" she yelled at the guard nearby it.

He quickly obeyed and allowed us to exit, and who awaited in front of the bridge was none other than, Link.

 _Link.. Can you hear me? It's me, Zelda._

"Zelda!" Link yelled.

 _Link when you hold this ocarina in your hand.._

"Link get out of the way!" Impa yelled

 _I won't be around anymore.._

He ran out of the path and to the side, "Zelda!"

 _I wanted to wait for you, but I couldn't delay any longer.._

"Link! Catch!" I shouted as I threw the ocarina.

 _At least I could leave you the ocarina and this melody.._

It landed in the moat behind him and we were already past Lon Lon Ranch by the time Ganondorf stopped at the drawbridge. My face was wet with tears and rain. We approached the forest to the south.

"Did you want to grab him?" Impa asked.

"No, he must stay there and stop Ganondorf." I replied.

I sobbed into the back of Safula's neck. I don't know where we must go, but we must leave my home behind. Father, I wish you could've believed me!


	2. Chapter Two: Where Do We Go From Here

We rode on our white horse as the rain poured heavily upon us. I held on to my attendant Impa tightly. The rain drenched my headdress and royal gown. I looked back at Hyrule Field behind us so the picture can remain in my visual memory. This may be the last time I'll see my homeland.

Many things flooded my mind. I hope the one I'm relying on, Link got the ocarina and pulled the Master Sword to stop Ganondorf. However, I have a very uneasy feeling something happened.

As our horse's hooves thundered against the wet ground and splashed rain puddles, all I can do is wonder where we are going. I have many internal questions. I looked back and Hyrule was out of view. Eventually, I couldn't even see Death Mountain. I now notice that we were out of Hyrule's borders and the rain stopped. I consider that to be a bad omen for my kingdom.

We reached a wooded area and Impa haulted our horse and dismounted.

"This appears to be a safe place to stop and stay for the night. Come down, Zelda." Impa said as she lifted me off the saddle.

Tears ran down my cheeks, "Impa, where must we go? The kingdom is completely off limits.. The people, the guards, and my father are all dead! Worst of all, I have a very ill feeling Ganondorf will be following us." I sobbed.

"To the south of these woods, there is a country called Termina. In the heart of the country there is town well protected by a wall and guards. I think it's our best chance." Impa replied.

She knelt infront of me and wiped my tears, "Be calm, Princess. Don't let your emotions get in the way of what you must do. We shall return to Hyrule when Link does his part in this."

I nodded and turned to the bag I brought, "I should change out of my gown." I said.

Impa agreed and I opened the bag and pulled out the blue dress I would wear when I would sneak out of the castle to play Bombchu Bowling. I went behind a nearby tree and replace my dress with the blue one. I took off my headdress and tied my medium length hair up into a ponytail. Clutching the headdress close to me I marveled the family crest and my tears dripped upon the three golden triangles.

"Is everything okay back there?" Impa shouted as she made a fire.

I walked out from behind the tree and approached while nodding. I sat down next to her and held my head in my hands. Impa looked down at me with a frown.

"This is a shame.. Ganondorf- Damn him." she growled.

"Maybe it's my fault.. I always wanted to be a normal girl." I mumbled.

Impa shook her head and placed her hands on my shoulders, "Zelda, listen to me. Do not blame yourself or your father for any of this. This is Ganondorf's doing."

"But that dream I had! I dreamt he took over and Link wasn't there. A woman's voice told me to get the Goddess Harp, leave, write songs for the five wise ones, and grow stronger. I could've told father and the people!" I cried.

"Princess, if your father couldn't believe you the last time, why would he again? Of course he should have listened to you. But please know that he loved you very much. Never doubt that." Impa's crimson eyes shut.

"Why? Why couldn't he have listened to me?!" I broke down.

I sobbed loudly onto Impa's shoulder. She rubbed my back to try to soothe me.

"Oh, Princess.. Do not fret. We will get our vengeance on Ganondorf. I can promise you that." Impa spoke.

"I hate him!" I yelled.

Impa nodded, "The goddesses will be sure of it. Hyrule shall not fall to such an evil man. We will take our home back, no matter the cost."

She placed a cushion for me to rest my head on and sympathetically smiled, "It has to be nine o'clock. You should rest your head. I'll tell you a story that I wasn't allowed to tell you within castle walls."

* * *

 _Impa's POV_

I told her tales about the forgotten goddess and how she blessed the royal family with her strength long ago when Hyrule was established. However a hundred years ago there was once a great drought. The people prayed to her but she never heard their prayers. The famine was dreadful and once Hyrule recovered the people were angry with her and ordered her to be erased from the history books. All sites of worship to be discarded.

My tribe never understood why. If it were Hylia's fault the kingdom would have suffered forever. Perhaps the war and Ganondorf's conquest was her punishing us all. Oh Hylia have mercy on us all..

I sighed and looked at the sleeping Princess. Her eyes were still wet with tears and she was shivering. I brushed a blonde strand from her face. Poor girl, things are going to so rough for her from here on out. I pulled a blanket over her. We must discuss our plans once we arrive at our next destination.

I rested my head on the ground without a blanket. The Princess' life is in my hands now. We should arrive in Termina tomorrow.

"Rest well, Princess." I whispered. May the goddesses grant her rest and swell dreams.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Hylia being a forgotten goddess is pretty much my headcanon for why she hasn't been mentioned since the events of Skyward Sword.**_


	3. Chapter Three: Termina

"Princess, wake up." Impa's bold voice whispered as she gently shook me awake.

I groggily rose up from the ground and rubbed my still heavy eyes.

"Impa, just one more hour." I sighed.

Impa shook her head, "There's no time for rest here. Once we get to Termina you can have the rest you want.

I pouted, "Yes, ma'am."

Impa smiled and began to pack everything up that we used to camp. I sat there looking at the rising sun. Pondering about this Termina we're going to. Hopefully we'll be safe from Ganondorf there. I smiled, feeling safe because I have Impa here to protect me as always.

She put the luggage onto our horse then soon, we were riding our way to our location. I held onto Impa tightly, our horse was going very fast. Made sense because we're pretty much on the run. It was a rather bumpy ride to say the least.

* * *

As the sun began to set, we reached our location. Impa rode our horse over to the gated place in the middle of the field. A large tower peered over the walls.

"Here we are, princess. Termina. This gated community is known as Clock Town. They're a lot more advanced in technology than us Hylians." Impa said as she dismounted.

She helped me down and we walked towards the entrance. Behind those walls was a very lively town. The sound of chatter and hammers hitting nails filled my ears. This place was lot like the market but a lot more noisy.

"Goddesses this place is so loud!" I shouted to Impa.

Impa nodded, "Around this time of year they prepare for the festival."

She smiled and led the way to a stairway east from the clock tower. The sign read 'East Clock Town'.

There were many buildings for games. I wonder what else this lively town has to offer.

"This huge town was behind those walls? I figured it would be so much smaller." I asked Impa.

"It is a lovely place. We're heading to the inn here. That is where we will be staying."

We walked into a building with 'Stock Pot Inn' written by the door. The place gave off a cozy and safe vibe. A rather grouchy, and hefty looking woman stood at the counter.

"Ah, hello there. Do you have a reservation?" the woman asked with a small grin.

"No. Do you have any rooms available?" Impa replied

The woman looked into her book, "Erm. Yes we do. It is the knife chamber upstairs."

Impa nodded, "We'll take it."

"That'll be one hundred rupees." the woman replied.

Impa dug around in her pouch for two purple rupees and handed them to the woman, who handed her the key in exchange.

"Thanks."

"Anju!" a voice yelled from behind us.

We turned to see a red headed teen along with a little girl with matching red hair running to the counter. The husky woman began to look grouchier.

"Oh four giants, it's Cremia.." the woman grumbled to herself.

"Breeda! Where's Anju?" the teen asked the husky woman.

"In the kitchen, Cremia." Breeda replied with a glare.

The red head now known as Cremia was taken aback. "Oh uh. Alright, thanks." Cremia replied.

Cremia turned to the little girl with matching red hair. "Stay right here, Romani. I need a gal-to-gal talk with Anju! _He_ likes her!"

Breeda's ears perked up and she glared. Whoever this _he_ Anju was talking about, was someone she didn't like.

Romani sighed, "Romani wants to know." she pouted as Cremia ran to the kitchen.

Impa and I looked at eachother and went to our room. However, I felt young eyes on me.

"Yo, I'm heading out. Please remain here." Impa said to me as she left the room.

I nodded. I missed being called "princess" but from this day forth, I am someone else. Not the Princess of Hyrule, but _who_ should I be?

I heard the door rustle. _"Impa's back already?"_ I thought to myself in surprise.

The door opened and Romani stood in the doorway. "Hey! Help Romani!" she shouted.

I sat there in shock but obeyed. "What do you need help with?" I asked.

"Help Romani know what big sister is up to!" she demanded.

She grabbed my arm and tugged me downstairs then we snuck until we got close to the kitchen.

"Anju! Great news!" I heard Cremia's voice.

"What is it?" another feminine voice asked.

"I heard that Kafei wants to see you at the Milk Bar tonight." Cremia said happily.

We heard a gasp and their happy cheering.

"He definitely likes you!" Cremia shouted.

"Shh! You know mother hates him!" Anju hushed her.

Romani giggled and ran into the kitchen.

"Ha! You're talking about boys!" Romani declared.

I followed Romani shortly after. Anju and Cremia stared at me.

"Oh, it's the little boy from earlier! You're making fun of us but it looks like you found yourself a little boyfriend?" Cremia teased.

 _"Boy?!"_

I stood frozen and rubbed the back of my neck nervously. Anju chuckled and Romani shook her head furiously. Her face was beet red.

 **"NO!"**

Cremia looked at me and smiled, "What's your name, little guy?" she asked.

"Uhm. I-I'm not a boy." I said nervously

"Oh!" Cremia blushed in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, sweetie!"

"But my name is, Ze-" I covered my mouth.

Ah! I almost said _"Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. Pleasure to meet you,"_ glad I caught myself from saying that. Those words were embedded into my mind because of learning etiquette back at home. I've said those words countless of times when meeting strangers.

"Excuse me what?" Anju asked.

"I'm sorry," I rubbed the back of my neck, "My name is Sh- Sheekah. Yes, Sheekah." I chuckled nervously.

"Nice to meet you," Anju and Cremia replied.

Cremia picked up Romani and hoisted her over her shoulders.

"Hey! Put Romani down!" Romani yelled and squirmed.

Cremia chuckled, "Alright Anju, I guess I'll see you tonight at the Milk Bar. And Sheekah, feel free to come by the ranch to play with Romani. We got tons of fresh milk if you want any!" she said to me and Anju as she turned to walk out of the kitchen.

"Bye Sheekah! Come play at the ranch!" Romani shouted at me.

Anju turned to me, "It seems that you're new here. Do you know where Romani Ranch is?" Anju asked.

I shook my head. Anju thought to herself for a moment.

"I'll ask the cartographer in North Clock Town and buy some maps for you. He's rather, _funny_ I should say. I don't trust him around children like you." Anju said.

I nodded, "Thank you." I responded.

Then I ran up the stairs and went into Impa and I's room. I sat on the bed and sighed. Wondering when Impa will come back. Minutes turned into hours and I began to get tired. I fell asleep listening to rambling in the room next-door.

* * *

In a flash of light Impa returned to Hyrule Field. She turned towards the castle. However there was no castle there. A tall black tower stood in its place.

She gaped is terror and stepped back before she collasped on her knees.

"Goddesses.. The castle! It's.." Impa trailed off.

She ran down the field at high speeds to the Temple of Time. The drawbridge was in ruins and Castle Town had an eerie silence and isolation. All the buildings were in shambles. All that stood untouched was the Temple of Time.

She ran inside, "Link!" she shouted.

The door of time was open. _"Oh no!"_ she thought.

Ganondorf must've came in and took Link down. Link was no where to be found. Impa's heart had palpitations. She looked up at the glass ceiling, praying for a miracle. Suddenly she felt eyes on her.

She turned around with a hand on her kodachi, to find an old man in a long brown robe.

"Who are you? Why is an elder like you doing in such a dangerous place?" Impa asked.

"No worries, Impa. I am but a spirit. I am Rauru, the Sage of Light." the man replied.

Impa gasped, "My apologies wise one. However, tell me why you know of me?"

He smiled, "Impa I am here to bring you a message. You are destined to become the Sage of Shadow. It has been your birthright since your birth."

"Sage of Shadow?" Impa said in shock.

Rauru nodded, "As you may know there are five more of us sages. Seven years from now you including them will awaken. One is a Kokiri, the Sage of Forest. Another a Goron Chief, the Sage of Fire. A Zora Princess, the Sage of Water. A Gerudo, the Sage of Spirit. Lastly, the Princess of our lost Kingdom. The very one you know and must protect; Zelda. The Sage of Time and the leader of us all."

Impa was shocked. That was why a voice told Zelda in her dream to write songs to awaken the sages.

"Lady Impa, please protect the princess. She is playing a very important role along with the Hero of Time who will also awake in seven years."

"Wise Rauru, is the Hero of Time Link?" Impa asked.

"Yes. When the princess gave him the ocarina he came here and did what he had to do to pass the Door of Time. He pulled the Master Sword and he is now in a deep slumber. The Gods deemed him too young for such a role. Ganondorf crept in and touched the Triforce, and the three pieces separated. Zelda bears Wisdom, Link bears Courage, and Ganondorf bears Power. The fact that he bears that within his hand is why a dreadful tower is in place of the castle."

"I see." Impa replied.

"Now Impa, after you leave here you must never return until these seven years pass. Tell the princess about her duty and protect her with your life. Aid her in awakening and honing her power. Train her to fend for herself and aid the hero." Rauru stated.

Impa nodded, "Right. I swear to stay to my duty."

He handed her an envelope, "If you find yourselves backed in a corner, whistle this song. You'll be whisked away to a safe place."

She looked at it and he disappeared. " _The Sage of_ _Time, eh?"_ she thought. She then ran to Kakariko to grab some of the Sheikah's clothing she kept in her old house.

 _"She should pass off as a boy. Not many people in Termina or Hyrule have blonde hair and blue eyes."_ she thought.

Then in a flash she was back in Termina. She eventually made her way back to the inn and to her room. Zelda was sound asleep on the bed. She smiled and laid herself to rest next to her.

Soon her training will begin

* * *

 ** _Author's note: I've given the name Breeda to Anju's mother because I've looked for her official name everywhere and couldn't find it at all._**

 ** _I know Termina is in a parallel universe but I thought it would be interesting to have it as nearby country._**

 ** _It is not proven Zelda is the Sage of Time, it's just a popular theory._**

 ** _To clear any confusion, Impa will be calling herself Impaz to people other than Zelda. I thought it would be necessary because Ganondorf is looking for her too since Zelda is with her at all times._**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be updated soon!_**


	4. Chapter Four: Duties and New Friends

I awoke to Impa sitting at the table. lt's like I slept forever last night.

"When did you come back?" I asked.

Impa shut her eyes, "Last night." she paused and motioned me to sit at the chair across from her.

I listen and shifted uncomfortably. I have a feeling she has troublesome news.

"Princess, I returned to Hyrule last night."

I gasped, "Is- is it safe? Is Link alright? Can we go back? Is Gan-"

Impa halted me mid-sentence when she slammed her fists on the table. Startled, I flinched and my eyes widen.

"I-Impa?!"

Her eyes fixated on me, "Zelda, we will not be coming back for a long time. Hyrule has fallen!"

I froze. Oh goddesses no! My heart sank. Impa gritted her teeth and stood up.

"Is Link dead?" I asked. Tears trickled down my cheeks.

"The boy is safe. He is resting in a deep sleep until the right time arrives. That will be seven years from now."

"Seven years?! Why is this?" I was shocked.

"He is not ready to be Hyrule's hero. Princess, last night I arrived at the Temple of Time. There I met the Sage of Light, Rauru. He says after he pulled the Master Sword he was put to rest. Afterwards, Ganondorf came and entered the Sacred Realm. He had touched the Triforce and it broke in three. He now rules Hyrule due to bearing the Triforce of Power."

I sobbed. No! I'm such a fool. Not only did I take Link's childhood but I also put the kingdom in danger..

Impa raised her brows in worry and knelt by me, "Princess, do not fret. There is still hope. We've been tasked a role in this. It has been revealed to me that I am the Sage of Shadow, and you are destined to awaken as the leader of seven sages. The Sage of Time!"

I was shocked. Then my dream was true. Goddesses, why? A craven like me a sage?

"I am not worthy, Impa." I said.

She shook her head, "No. You are Hyrule's princess. You have a very fierce power slumbering within you."

I looked at her in confusion, "What are you saying?" I asked.

"If you weren't worthy, then why would Nayru choose you to hold the Triforce of Wisdom?"

I gasped, "How?!"

"In my people's legends, if one with an unbalanced heart touches it, it splits in three. It appears my people were correct. The legends really were true. Rauru enlightened me on who carries the three pieces. Link holds Courage, and Ganondorf holds Power. Which explains how quickly he conquered Hyrule."

I wiped my tears, I can't believe this. However there is only one way to go but up. I must save my people and become strong enough.

I stood up from my chair, "Impa. Help me become stronger. I must fulfill my role as Sage and save my home! Please teach me your ways." I declared.

She smiled and knelt before me, "I will abide, Milady. I will train you and teach you the secrets of my people, the Sheikah. Along the way we will awaken your potential."

I nodded. "Thank you, Impa. I wonder though. Should I disguise myself?"

Impa pondered for a moment, "Hm. I don't think so. It would seem suspicious at this moment. Maybe if danger strikes you should change your appearance. For now a name change should do it."

"Yes. I've already introduced myself as Sheekah to the farm girls and the inn keeper's daughter yesterday."

"Fair enough. I also think that ranch will be great for your training. Very wide open rural space."

We should probably head there since I was invited over by the older sister, Cremia.

"Impa, should we head there now?"

It felt like we've been speaking here for hours. I really need a breather.

Impa chuckled, "Eager, eh? Very well. Let's ask for directions there."

"The innkeeper's daughter offered to give me a map there. We should search for her."

Impa nodded in agreement and we left our room to head downstairs. We looked in the kitchen and the restroom seemed to be open. She certainly wasn't at the counter. Perhaps outside? We opened the door and found her walking towards us.

"Hey Sheekah! Were you guys needing anything?" Anju asked with a smile. She seemed giddy.

I nodded, "Can I have that map to the ranch?"

"Of course! I'll have it right out for you. Wait here, please."

She went inside the inn and after hearing loud banging sounds from inside she was out with map in hand.

"Okay! Here it is. Have fun, kiddo." Anju said and went back into the inn.

I have a feeling there is a huge mess in there! I looked down at the map she gave me and led Impa towards the South Clock Town gate.

"Just through this gate and we'll be in Termina Field," I said.

Impa nodded and we continued forward. However, a guard stood in our way.

"Halt sir! There is no way I'm letting you through without a weapon to protect yourself and the child with!" the guard shouted as he held a hand up.

Impa gave him an irritated expression and pulled out her kodachi to present it to him. "I believe _ma'am_ is the correct way to address me," she responded with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

The guard grunted in embarrassment, "Oh! I-I apologize, dear lady! You may go through!" he stammered and moved out of the way.

Impa nodded with a grunt and led me out. _"Poor Impa,"_ I thought.

We walked along a path and I looked up at her, "Impa?" I began.

"Yes?"

I frowned, "Did that soldier hurt your feelings?" I asked.

She laughed, "Heh, not really. More of an irritant I should say. Nothing to worry about." she looked down and frowned a little.

I led us south where we met a crossroad. I looked up at the sign above us to the left which said _Milk Road_.

"This way." I said and Impa responded with a nod.

* * *

We entered the ranch. Impa looked up the archway that led to the pasture.

 _"Welcome to the graveyard"_? What?" Impa read in shock.

"Sheekah!" I heard Romani yell across the field filled with cows.

I waved and led a puzzled Impa over to her. Cremia walked out of the barn and smiled.

"Hey, you actually showed up!" Cremia said, smiling.

Impa returned a grin, "My name is Impaz. I see you've met my daughter."

Cremia shook Impa's hand with great enthusiasm, "Name's Cremia. This is my little sister, Romani."

Romani smiled and shook Impa's hand. Cremia led us inside a house next to the barn.

"So what brings you here to Termina? Is it the carnival coming up next month?" Cremia asked as she pulled out two bottles of milk from the cabinet.

"We're Sheikah from Hyrule. My daughter and I are the last survivors in our tribe." Impa replied, frowning.

I nodded and suddenly began to question about this _carnival_ she's speaking of.

Cremia frowned, "I'm sorry for your people."

"We've recovered since leaving there. No worries." Impa replied.

"May I ask what this carnival is?" I asked.

Impa gave me a stern look for sounding noble and Cremia handed us the bottles of milk.

"Yes. It's Termina's Carnival of Time. People from far and wide come here to celebrate. We get so many tourists that the inn gets packed with reservations. If you guys get kicked out a week before the carnival begins that's why. If that occurs, you're more than welcome to stay here." Cremia explained.

"Kick us out? That's outrageous." Impa glared.

Cremia sighed, "That's how Breeda, the owner is. That's my best friend Anju's mother. She's such a hot head and is overprotective of her. I think she hates me."

We began to hear quick footsteps outside.

"Hm. Who could that be?" Cremia said.

Suddenly the door flew open. It almost busted off the hinges and Impa jumped up with a cry and her kodachi was ready.

"Missus Cremia!" a lanky man in a uniform with rabbit emblems on it shouted. He noticed Impa's kodachi and shrieked. " **Y** **AH!** Please dear four giants! I don't wish to die today! Who's going to deliver the people's mail!?" he began shivering in terror.

I laughed and milk blew out of my nose which caused Romani to roar with laughter.

"Eww!" I groaned as Cremia handed me a tissue.

Impa sighed in relief and humiliation. She instantly put her kodachi away. "Forgive me."

The man reluctantly accepted her apology and handed Cremia a letter. "T-this is a letter from miss Anju." he said, still shooken up.

"Thanks," Cremia said as he ran out of the house before even hearing her gratitude.

"I'm sorry about that." Impa frowned.

Cremia smiled, "It's alright, Impaz. You were just being cautious."

Cremia opened the letter and began to read. "Their date worked out! Yay!" She turned to us, "Sorry, I'm just happy for my friend here."

"Anju has a boyfriend?" Romani asked.

Cremia nodded, "The mayor's son, Kafei!"

Romani sighed, "Oh, he's so dreamy. Hey Sheekah, lets go outside!" she said as she grabbed my arm.

She went to a box that's by the barn and pulled out a bow. "Look! Romani has a bow!"

"Wow! Are you good?" I asked.

Romani shook her head, "Romani wants to be an archer but sis wont let me.."

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Romani is five. You?" she replied.

Unbelievable. She's five and she still talks in third person like a toddler. I could've sworn she was three.

"I'm ten."

Romani's eyes widened, "Wow! You're older than Romani!"

"I'm going to train to become a strong warrior!"

"Wow! That's amazing. One day we should travel together and help people." Romani shouted with glee.

Impa walked out of the house with Cremia waving good-bye. "Sheekah! It's time to go back to the inn." she yelled.

Romani groaned sadly, "Please come by and play soon, okay?"

I nodded as Impa lead me down to the gate.

"See you soon! Try out that Chateau Romani when you get home, Impa!" Cremia hollered with a wink.

Impa chuckled, "Thanks! We'll be back sometime soon."

* * *

We finally arrived back at the room and Impa commanded me to sit at the table. She gave me a stern expression. Did I do something wrong?

"Sheekah. While those people are very friendly and caring; you cannot tell them your true identity. Remember this when you meet others who treat us with such kindness and hospitality." Impa said to me.

I nodded, "I understand."

"I expect Ganondorf to be looking far and wide for us. It'll only be a matter of time before he sends his forces here to search." she replied.

Goddesses **why.** Why did this have to happen to me, my country, my family? This is so much to process in my head. However, these may be scary times but at least I made a friend to give me relief.

Impa stood to look out the window, "Sheekah," she began.

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow you will begin your training. It'll be a long and exhausting day, so you should rest soon." Impa said.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: I apologize if this classifies as a filler chapter, but that milky nose though. Poor Zelda, we all know blowing milk out of your nose is a very unpleasant experience._**

 ** _Next chapter will be up eventually. Sorry if this took awhile. I hope you liked this chapter, please give feedback too!_**

 ** _Fun fact about me: I really hate milk. I don't know why, it makes me gag._**


	5. Chapter Five: Tyrant

**A quick Author's Note here to ease confusion. This chapter is in third person and shows what Ganondorf is doing while "Sheik" trains. (Insert YouTube Poop quote here "I just wonder what Ganon's up to") Enjoy!**

* * *

Somewhere in a torn land with dark rolling clouds, is a dark tower. Within it, is a large man sitting on a throne. A redheaded woman with caramel colored skin runs in and kneels before him.

"My lord, forgive me. We haven't caught sight of the princess." she spoke. Her yellow eyes looking up at him in respect.

The man's thick red eyebrows furrowed and his hand balled into a fist, "Damn it all!" he growled.

The woman bowed and ran out of the throne room before she could get hurt.

"Running off are you?" the man cackled, "Very well. Guards! Take the slop out to the ReDeads or else you'll become the same!"

"Yes, Lord Ganondorf!" said two women.

They ran to the woman and grabbed her. She screamed as she was dragged down the hallway.

"Koume and Kotake!" Ganondorf yelled.

Two balls of red and blue light appeared in front of him. With a spark they turned into two shrivled up old hags.

"Yes, my lord?" they asked in unison.

"Have any of our scouts by the boarders found any information on the princess?" Ganondorf questioned.

"Eeeheeheehee! We found a little golden lock by a burnt spot on the ground. Our little craven princess must be south from here!" Kotake cackled as she presented a little blonde strand of hair pinched between long black nails.

"Ohohoho, yes. She must be." Koume laughed.

Ganondorf stood up from his throne, feeling successful, "Yes!" he said laughing.

"What is your wish?" the two hags asked.

"Gather half of the Gerudo and send them south to search for her." he demanded.

At last he would get the Triforce of Wisdom. He could already feel its power coursing through him. However, this is terrible news for Zelda and Impa. They are no longer safe in Termina. Where are they to go now?

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Sorry if this is a short one. The next one will be longer I promise! I hope you enjoyed this one despite it's length.**_


	6. Chapter Six: Strength

She stood on one foot on the fence. Cringing and wobbling as she tried to keep her balance. A few weeks into her training and she's still having trouble with her balance.

"Woah!" she shrieked as she hit the ground with a thud.

Impa sighed and helped her up, "Perhaps we should try something more muscle building.

Sheekah groaned, "But Impa I wanna do that magic trick you always do."

"We have a long way to go before we can do that!" Impa chuckled, "It's not that easy."

She frowned, "Why?"

"It took a long time to learn how to stun with deku nuts and "disappear."

"Oh. Impa, do you really disappear?" Sheekah asked.

"No. As soon as the nut hits the ground, I swiftly move away quietly. It takes being swift as a river and quieter than a mouse." she said.

"That does sound hard." Sheekah replied.

Cremia came running down the hill they sat by. Her face was lit up with excitement, "The carnival is tonight! I can't believe you haven't got a mask yet." she said to them.

"Me wearing a mask? No." Impa replied.

"Mama can I wear a mask?" Sheekah begged.

Impa nodded and Sheekah smiled. It was bittersweet for her. She enjoyed commoner lifestyle. In the little courtyard she once had she couldn't see the horizon. She missed Hyrule dearly.

"The mask salesman. During the day of the carnival, he stands by the Clock Tower and sells masks for fifty-percent off." Cremia replied.

"Can I please get one?" Sheekah begged Impa.

"Mhm." she replied as she dropped a handful of ruppees into her hand.

Sheekah ran across the lush field and ran to Clock Town. She certainly hasn't been here in awhile since they moved to Cremia and Romani's house. Louder than usual because of the carnival going on tonight. In her mind she thought about bringing Link there someday. She walked up to a smiling man with a huge pack of masks on his back.

"Are you the mask salesman?" she asked him.

"I am. Say, have I see you before?" he said.

Panic set in and she had to think of something to say, "Hyrule right? Me and my mother are natives there." she replied.

"Yes! You're that boy who would borrow masks, sell them, and bring them back here! Also like I always say, Whenever there's a meeting a parting is sure to follow. However, the parting need not last forever." he stated.

 _"Phew, he must be talking about Link,"_ she thought "Yes, that's me!" I said, "I'm out here travelling and I was interested in buying a mask from you for the carnival tonight."

He chuckled and put his bag down, "Have a look," he replied.

She looked in and saw the really cute yellow mouse mask Link showed her when he came to tell her he got Goron's Ruby. She grabbed it and held it up.

"How much is this?" Sheekah asked.

"Five rupees. It's usually ten but all masks are half off today!"

She handed him the rupees and immediately put on the mask.

"You must really like this mask. You would get this one from me a lot when you were visiting that girl you said was cute." he chuckled.

She opened her eyes real wide and a blush crept on her face. "O-oh!" she nodded, "Thank you!" she said as she walked way.

* * *

"Look at my mask, Romani!" I said, proudly showing it off.

Romani gasped, "Aw! So cute. Romani's wearing her cow mask."

"When does the carnival start?"

"Six." she replied.

 _"It's about three in the evening now. Plenty of time until the carnival starts. Maybe I'll play that song I've been writing for my_ _harp."_ Sheekah she began playing, Impa walked over to her. She sat down on the crate she was sitting on.

"I see you're playing the harp well. Natural talent, eh?"

Sheekah nodded as she continued strumming away.

"I've heard you play this for awhile. What do you call this song? It is a lovely melody, it reminds me of the forest." Impa asked.

She stopped strumming to shrug, "I haven't thought of a name, but you gave me an idea. How does The Minuet of Forest sound?"

Impa smiled, "A lovely title. Is this for awakening the forest sage? Since you're the leader of them, you write the songs for the hero to play to awaken them."

"I see. I thought of this melody while playing hide-and-seek in the forest with Romani the other day. It could make sense for the sage of forest." Sheekah replied.

Impa agreed and Cremia walked out of the barn with a sigh which caught our attention.

"Oh, this won't do," she frowned, "The wagon's wheel broke. Now I can't bring the two crates of milk for the carnival."

Impa looked at Sheekah. Assumably thinking of this as an opportunity for her to get stronger.

"We can help bring the crates to Clock Town," Impa proposed.

Cremia smiled, "That's very kind of the both of you."

Impa responded with a nod and ran to get the milk crates. She brought them out one at a time. One she tied a rope around and brought it over to Sheekah.

"You must drag this up to Clock Town, I'll get the other one," she said to me.

Sheekah nodded and grabbed the rope. Impa picked it up with ease while Sheekah squished up against it to push.

 _"It's very heavy! I must get stronger for my people though!"_ she thought as she tugged and tugged. She soon enough made it to the welcome sign.

Romani ran over to her and smiled, "Want any help?"

Sheekah shook her head, "Just make sure the crate doesn't break!" she said, straining as she pulled.

"Gotcha!" she shouted and followed behind them.

* * *

Sheekah strained and pulled the very heavy crate up the hill to the entrance to Clock Town. _"_ _Goddesses, Impa. We went from stretching and learning how to play a harp to pulling a fifty or so pound crate up a hill! Could at least given me a warm up with something smaller."_ she thought as she glanced over at Impa holding the crate above her head with ease.

"Almost there, Sheekah! Hang in there." Impa said to her.

Sheekah nodded. Sweat was coming from her pores and her arms were beginning to hurt.

"Feeling strong yet?" Romani chuckled.

"Y-Yes." she strained.

They finally reached the entrance to South Clock Town. Sheekah fell onto the ground gasping as Impa chuckled.

"Finally!" Sheekah breathed heavily in relief.

Romani dumped a small bottle of water on her to help her cool off and re-energize.

"Can you help me out this time, Romani?" Sheekah asked as she got back up.

She nodded and helped push it with me. This time around was so much better, for being five years younger than Sheekah she's pretty strong. They eventually made it to the Milk Bar and knocked on the door.

A mustached man cracked open the door, "You a member?" he asked.

"We're here to deliver milk on behalf of Romani Ranch, the wagon wheel broke." Impa said.

Romani nodded in agreement and put on her cow mask.

"I see," the man replied as he noticed Romani's cow mask, "Well, I'll give you guys a free serving of milk as thanks. Y'all can keep the bottles too."

"That'll make you feel better from that rough walk!" Romani chirped.

He brought out the milk bottles and Sheekah chugged the bottle vigorously. Impa and Romani watched in shock. They walked out of East Clock Town and they looked up at the Clock Tower. It certainly took three hours!


	7. Chapter Seven: Warmth

It was finally six o'clock and Clock Town became crowded with all sorts of people wearing masks. Cremia met up with Impa, Sheekah, and Romani with two masked people next to her.

"We've met haven't we?" one of them said and removed their masks. She was revealed to be Anju.

"Anju!" Sheekah said smiling.

She smiled back and looked at the masked one next to her, "This is my boyfriend Kafei you've been hearing about."

The indigo haired man took off his mask and smiled, "Hey, and you are?"

"Ze- oops I mean Sheekah. I have a speech impediment sometimes." she replied.

They shook hands and then heard lovely singing. Sheekah looked over to the sound and saw a Zora wearing a lavish dress. She sang beautifully and the other Zoras played their instruments.

"Ah, the Indigo-Go's. Lulu has such a lovely voice," Anju sighed, as Kafei nodded in agreement.

Romani yawned, "She's gonna lull Romani to sleep! Romani's going to play at the shooting gallery. Want to come, Sheekah?"

"No, I'm going to stay here and listen. I'll see you later." she replied.

She ran off and Sheekah continued to listen to the song. She closed her eyes to the melody and in her mind suddenly saw a very frightening vision of a dark skinned woman smirking down at her. She quickly opened her eyes in fear and tugged Impa's arm.

"What is it?" Impa whispered.

"I-I envisioned something horrible." Sheekah replied and shook in fear.

"We'll be right back," Impa said to Cremia, Anju, and Kafei.

They went behind a building, "I envisioned a Gerudo smirking down at me!" she said.

Impa frowned fearing the worst "Then we shan't take any more risks! Come, girl! We must run!"

"But my friends." Sheekah cried.

"Zelda-" Impa began to whisper but was interrupted with the piercing screams of everyone in Clock Town.

She pulled out her dagger and they walked out from behind the building. A group of Gerudo was attacking everyone! Anju and Kafei ran out of Clock Town while others stood in shock. Cremia ran away from the scene looking around for Romani.

"I have to find Romani!" she shouted as she ran past us.

Suddenly a Gerudo came up from behind Sheekah and grabbed her. She screamed and Impa was grabbed as well.

"Impa! Help me!" she screamed as tears poured from her frightened blue eyes.

The Gerudo grabbing her laughed. Sheekah looked back at her and she smirked, "The Great Ganondorf will be so proud of me! Nice try getting away from us, Princess!" she cackled.

Impa glared. She grunted and tried to pull the Gerudo off of her and managed to slice the woman grabbing her. The woman screamed as she fell to the ground in pain. She let go of Impa who instantly ran over to Sheekah and punched the woman grabbing her in the face. The woman fell back from the impact and Impa grabbed Sheekah's wrist.

They ran out of Clock Town and hid in some tall grass. Sheekah's heart aching for her friends and it raced in fear. They almost got captured. Tears were still falling from her eyes and she collapsed to the ground feeling defeated.

"But Impa! We have to save Romani and Cremia!" she shouted.

Impa shook her head, "No, we must leave now!" she shouted back with a concerned expression.

She grabbed Sheekah's wrist and brought her fingers to her mouth. She whistled a strange melody then light enveloped them. Then suddenly they were elsewhere. The light faded away and they found themselves in a small field with nothing but a few trees in it. The moonlight showed the concern on both of their faces. Sheekah looked up at Impa in fear from both of what just happened and not knowing where they are.

"I-Impa where are we?" she spoke.

"I don't know. We must find shelter tonight. Who knows if there's monsters native to this land." Impa replied.

Impa looked around and spotted a small candle light from afar.

"Look, a light in that small cottage. Follow me, the person there should have answers for us."

Sheekah nodded and Impa walked ahead of her. They moved our way towards the candlelight that flickered in the darkness of the night. Impa knocked on the door, and a small elderly woman responded to the knocking.

"May I help you?" she asked though a crack in the door.

"Yes, we are travellers. We would like to know where we are," Impa asked.

The elderly woman looked up at Impa sternly, "Who travels without a map? You are standing in The Kingdom of Altea."

Impa's mouth went agape, "Altea! So we're on the continent of Archanea."

"Yes."

"Excuse me, it is rather cold out tonight. May we rest in your home tonight?" Impa asked.

The woman nodded and invited them in, "This way, please," she said, directing them to the stairs.

She lead us to a room and opened the door. She smiled, "Enjoy your stay, travelers. Next time bring a map!"

They nodded and Sheekah immediately sat on the bed. Tears came from her eyes once more and she quietly cried. Impa looked back at her and frowned.

"Princess," she whispered, "Please stop crying."

"No," Sheekah replied weakly, "I feel so selfish. This is the second time I've had to do this."

Impa sat next to her and wrapped her arm around her.

"Link would've saved them! He needs to wake up! I think he's ready to become a hero!" Sheekah shouted.

Impa covered my mouth to silence me, "Zelda, please. Cry no more. I'm sorry if this is too cold of an answer, but you must focus on the task at hand."

Sheekah sighed and Impa removed her hand from her mouth. She wiped her tears away.

"The road is only going to get harder. Understand that Link and your people need you alive and well. Remember, your duty is to guide the hero to awaken the sages. The task now is that it's time you completely change your identity." Impa stated.

Sheekah frowned, "Wh-What should I do?"

"Become a boy. That is our best chance." Impa whispered.

Sheekah's eyes widened, "Right. Cremia and Anju thought I was a boy with my hair pinned back."

"Precisely." Impa stated as she commanded Sheekah to turn around.

Strands of blonde hair fell to the floor along with tears. Any trace of Princess Zelda was now gone. It was now a travelling Sheikah boy.

* * *

 _Days later_

"Elice!" a young boy's shouts were heard through the castle halls.

He ran through the hall, his sapphire hair flowing. He neared a door and shouted her name once more, "Elice!"

A teenage girl with matching sapphire hair sat at her desk covered in many books on healing magic. Her face was buried in one about staves, heals, and mends. She was so succumbed into this book that she couldn't hear the young boy's shouts.

The boy knocked on her door, "Elice, come on! Get your face out of those books and enjoy some outside air!"

The girl's head perked up and sighed. She walked towards the door to open it, "Marth, I'm trying to study."

Marth frowned, "You've been in here for aages!" he whined.

Elice couldn't help but chuckle, "Oh alright, I suppose I'll go outside."

He smiled and peeked in her room, "Healing books?"

Elice nodded, "I've been reading for awhile. I'm interested in healing magic. I would like to look into magic books as well," she paused as she put down her book, "Hey, since we're going out let's see Merric. I want to see how he's been in his studies."

Marth agreed and proceeded to the castle entrance where they run into a very built old man in dark purple armor.

He sighed, "Now where are you children off to? Your father will disapprove of you leaving the castle." he scolded.

"Merric's house." Marth replied.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm coming along to ensure your safety." he said.

"Jagen, you're such a nanny," Elice chuckled.

He smiled, "It is my duty, milady."

* * *

"See? You say the phrase and the magic happens from a flick of your wrist!" a green haired boy said as he explained to Elice.

Elice nodded. Jagen stood nearby watching the royals. Marth sat by a tree listening to the two learn magic together. He sighed. He thought magic was boring and he just wanted someone to play swords with.

Up in the tree; shielded by the leaves, a pair of red eyes was watching him. However, Marth was in his own world. Daydreaming as his sister and their friend went on and on about tomes.

"Merric, you should show me that wind tome you learned," said Elice.

Merric nodded and opened the tome up to the page the magic was on, "Stay back, Elice!"

He held out his hand and said a phrase in ancient tongue. Wind sprung out of his hands, and they went out of control then struck a branch on the tree nearby.

 ** _CRACK!_**

"Ah!" a voice screamed followed by a loud thud.

Marth ran out of the way and Jagen ran to comfort him. He shot glares at Merric.

The sharp cry caught the attention of everyone. Jagen's white brows furrowed in concern and Marth quickly jumped up to see who produced the sound. Merric turned towards Elice with a wince.

A young _boy_ with blonde hair was fell out of the tree with the branch he was sitting on in tow From the sound of it, he landed on the ground hard. About several feet from the ground. Fortunately not enough to break a bone.

Jagen didn't hesitate to draw his lance and walked over. The children's eyes widened in fear. Why did he have this kind of reaction?

The tall elderly knight towered over the boy. His graying brows furrowed. "Tell me, boy," he began, "Why have you come here to stalk the prince and princess? What business do you have with Dolhr?"

The boy gasped in fear, "S-sir! I-I'm sorry it was not my intention!"

"Don't be coy with me!" he growled, "I demand answers." his lance's tip was barely touching the tip of the boy's nose.

The boy's red eyes quivered in horror. Prince and princess? Is he sitting before the heirs of this kingdom? He looked over at the azure haired prince who looked concerned.

"Jagen!" Marth shouted.

He looked over at him, "Marth, stay away from this boy!"

"N-no! Put down your lance, please!"

"Elice, take him home!" He demanded.

Elice didn't know what to do. Merric stood there frozen in shock. Marth felt helpless and he really wanted to help this boy.

"Sir, I am not from this Dolhr you speak of or do I have business with them. I am simply a Sheikah from Hyrule. I apologize for looming over the prince." the boy calmly stated.

Jagen scowled and put his lance to his side, "I suppose your words are truthful."

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright? I'm better at wind magic than light magic," Merric shouted as he looked down at him.

"Let me see if you're hurt," Elice said worriedly.

Marth examined the boy and his eyes met his, "He has a few scratches and a pretty bad gash on his arm," he said and then he noticed the boy's long ears, "Yow! Are you a Manakete?! Where's your Dragonstone?!"

The boy winced in pain and looked at the group surrounding him, "N-No. As I said I am one of the Sheikah from Hyrule."

Elice quickly got a stave from inside Merric's cottage and stood next to the boy, "Here, I'll heal you. You won't recover by much but you'll be fine eventually," she said.

The boy nodded and light went to his arm. It was still a pretty bad wound.

Marth tore off a bit of his sleeve and tied it around the boy's arm, "This should help too." he said, smiling.

He held out a hand, "I'm Marth, Prince of Altea. Your name?"

The boy's eyes widened and shook his hand, "My name is Ze- ah! I have to repeat myself, it's my accent. My name is Sheik, pleasure to meet you Prince Marth."

Jagen walked over and eyed him skeptically, "Where are your parents, boy?"

"My mother and I are travelling. She went off to look for shelter. We are homeless, sir. I apologize for hiding. I wasn't stalking in any way. This is a completely new place for us. I was just afraid." Sheik replied.

Jagen grumbled and kept his brows furrowed. Sheik looked up at him worriedly. Such a serious man.

"Please, Jagen. He meant no harm. He's proved he is isn't with Dolhr," Marth begged.

Jagen sighed, "I understand, sire."

Marth smiled at Sheik, "Can you get up? Here, give me your hand," he said as he held out his hand to lift him off the ground.

Sheik took his hand and blushed at the touch. It was so warm. Is there a connection with this Prince? He got off the ground and dusted his shorts.

"Do you know where your mother may be?" Elice asked.

Sheik shrugged, "She said she would be back later," he looked over the hill and saw Impa coming up it, "In fact, there she is over there!"

Impa eyed the group of people surrounding Sheik suspiciously, "Sheik, I told you not to leave the spot," she scolded.

"Sorry, mother. I was exploring," Sheik replied.

Impa sighed, "I apologize for my son wondering off," she said to the Alteans.

Jagen nodded, "It's quite alright, ma'am. I suppose he meant no harm to Prince Marth and Princess Elice."

"Prince Marth and Princess Elice?" Impa asked.

"Yes, I am Elice and this is my younger brother, Marth. Welcome to the Kingdom of Altea." Elice replied smiling.

Impa responded by bowing to the blue haired siblings, "Nice to meet you, I am Impaz. I trust my son told you we're from Hyrule, yes?"

"Yes, he says he's a Sheikah? Is that a tribe in Hyrule?" Marth asked.

Impa nodded, "Yes, our tribe was nearly wiped out after a civil war that occurred a decade ago. My son and I were the only known survivors. The Sheikah were known as the Shadow Folk. We were the shadows of the Hylians. We swore our allegiance to King Nohansen of Hyrule and guarded the Royal Family."

"Hm, yes I believe I have heard of them before," Jagen replied.

"I thought for sure Sheik was a Manakete because he has long ears!" Marth said.

"What's a Manakete?" Sheik asked.

Jagen chuckled, "Ah yes, Manaketes. They can transform from a humanoid form to a dragon form using Dragonstones. They have long ears and age slowly. They can live for over a thousand years."

"I see," Sheik replied.

"Sir Jagen," Impa began, "Is there a place where we can stay?"

He thought for a moment and brought a hand to his chin, "Hm. There is an inn in town by the castle. We don't get that many travelers here, so it should be empty."

"Thank you so much, it was nice meeting you all," Impa replied and turned away with a bow at Marth and Elice.

"Hey, mother?" Sheik asked.

"Hm?" Impa looked down at him.

"Can I stay and play with them? he asked.

Impa sighed, "I suppose, but be back soon."

Sheik was happy. He hasn't been here for more than a week and he already found a few friends. Two are royals just like he was. Unfortunately, he cannot tell them for safety's sake. Even though they seem trustworthy, Ganondorf could easily trick their father for information.

"Hey Sheik, what games do they play in Hyrule?" Marth asked.

Sheik thought for a moment, "Well, we have bombchu bowling, a shooting gallery, and fishing."

They both sat on the ground, "Bombchu bowling?" said Marth.

"A bombchu is a bomb that can move by itself. In bombchu bowling, you try to aim it at the target."

"They let kids play with bombs there?!" Marth shouted, doe eyes widened in surprise.

That caught Elice's attention, "What are you talking about?"

Sheik turned to her and laughed, "A game we have in Hyrule called Bombchu Bowling."

Elice responded with wince and whispered something to Merric. Presumably about this outrageous activity of children playing with mechanical explosives.

"Hyrule sounds crazy," Marth replied.

Sheik laughed, "The bombchus don't spark until you set them down. They go off when they're a safe distance away."

"Oh. I don't know about you, but if I go to Hyrule one day, I am not trying bombchu bowling," Marth laughed nervously, "I'll stick with fishing I guess. Though I never went fishing. I don't want to hurt the fishes feelings is all."

"Aw," Sheik frowned, "You'll be fine."

Marth shook his head. He definitely did not want to try bombchu bowling. Hyrule is such a crazy place.

Merric nodded, "However, it sounds thrilling to me. Maybe if I ever visit there I'll give it a try."

Impa and Jagen watched the children, "So, you're from Hyrule?" Jagen tried to make conversation.

Impa nodded, "Have you heard?"

"Yes. You have my prayers. Such a shame, getting usurped like that. I heard the princess is missing?"

She looked at him in shock, "T-That's very kind of you. Thank you. Anyways, yes the princess is missing but the wrong people are searching for her. I pray for her safety."

"Hm, I see. I shall do the same."

Impa smiled at Sheik talking to Marth. Glad to see a glimmer of happiness on his face so soon after losing a friend. She wondered maybe after the whole thing with Ganondorf was over, maybe her princess will marry him or Link. She was rooting on the latter of course. He seemed so brave for a young boy.

Her thoughts were interrupted by thunderous galloping in the distance. Jagen looked over and waved in the direction of the noise. A pair of cavaliers rode atop their steeds and reered to a stop upon reaching both Jagen and Impa.

One had green hair and matching armor, the other red hair and also had matching armor. The green haired one sighed in relief spotting the prince and princess.

"Ah, Cain and Abel. Cornelius looking for the children?" Jagen asked.

Abel nodded, "Prince Marth is needed for a meeting with his tutor. Elice also has violin lessons to attend to."

Cain eyed Impa and Sheik in confusion, "May I ask who these people are? What is the boy's business with Prince Marth? Their pointed ears startle me. I have assumptions they're affiliated with Dolhr." he whispered to Abel.

"I must apologize, milady but who might you be? Judging from Jagen allowing you to be in prince and princess' presence I assume you to be a trustworthy person." Abel turned to Impa.

"I am Impaz. The boy is my son, Sheik. We are of the Sheikah tribe from Hyrule." she replied.

Abel turned to Cain and they both nodded, "I see." Cain replied, "What is your business here?"

"We are simply travelers with no real place to call home, sir knight. I've explained before we have no ill will towards Altea." Impa reassured.

Marth and Elice looked over at the knights. Marth grinned and motioned for Sheik to follow him over there. Abel looked at the two boys walking over and smiled.

"Abel, Cain! This is my new friend, Sheik! He has long ears but he's not a manakete." he said.

Abel responded with a chuckle, "He's from Hyrule. The general population there has long ears. Anyways, sire your father sent us here to gather you and Elice back to the castle. You have much to learn today from your tutor."

"Oh," Marth frowned, "Sheik and I were just having fun too. Oh well. We can see each other again, right?"

The green cavalier chuckled, "Of course, if you pass your lessons."

Jagen nodded, "It's settled. Cain, you escort Princess Elice to the castle. I'll return Prince Marth. Ah, and Abel, could you show those two travelers to an inn?

"Right. Princess Elice! I shall escort you back to the castle." Cain shouted.

The bluenette princess turned away from Merric sadly. She held her dress and glided through the grass to red-headed knight and joined him atop of his mount. "It was great to meet you, Sheik," Elice smiled.

"I hope to meet with you again soon, it was fun. Hopefully mother and father will let us," Marth said.

Sheik nodded, "I hope so too. See you in the meantime," he replied.

Abel turned to the two Sheikah and smiled, "Follow me, travelers." he said as he mounted his steed.

Sheik watched the prince walk away with his elderly guardian. _"That prince."_ he thought and was broke out of his gaze by Impa's hand on his shoulder.

"Come, we will lose track." she said.

* * *

This inn was more tidy than the Stock Pot Inn in Termina. The innkeeper was a lot nicer too.

"Are you feeling better from the other day?" Impa asked.

Sheik sighed, "Trying to get it off my mind. I miss Romani a lot, but that Prince.. There's something interesting about him. I feel a connection or something."

"Don't let that distract you from your duties," Impa reminded him.

"I know. It won't," Sheik sighed.

He looked for his harp in his rucksack and held on to it. He strummed a bit and looked at the fire in the fireplace. Its warmth reminded him of how warm Marth's hand was. It was then when he thought up a tune. The Bolero of Fire.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: FINALLY, digging into the Fire Emblem stuff in this crossover. Yay, Altea.**_

 _ **Sorry if it's short and if I confused you. Some of this fic is in first person and in third person P.O.V**_

 ** _Before the few day time skip Zelda changed her identity again from a girl named Sheekah to a boy named Sheik. If Ganondorf keeps sniffing her out she's going to have a third identity change, haha._**

 _ **I gave the King of Hyrule the name, Nohansen. I couldn't find his canon name so I took the middle name from the King of Hyrule's name in The Wind Waker. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Feel free to give feedback, don't be shy. I'm shy myself so I guess that was hypocritical lol.**_


End file.
